


You are a Sim.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [111]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Agnostic?, Crack Treated Seriously, Existential Crisis, Other, Second Person, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: If your Sims can play the Sims, what if you are a Sim playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims controlling a Sim who is playing the Sims...?





	You are a Sim.

**Author's Note:**

> A little existential crisis I’ve had on more than one occasion.

“Haha.” A girl said in a monotone as she tapped away at her computer. The glowing green crystal above her head was controlling her, she could feel it. She continued to play, however, happily controlling the little people in her computer.

Meanwhile, on an outer layer of this existential paradox, another girl tapped at a computer, laughing as she watched her favourite Sim play The Sims. It was so weird, considering that none of them seemed to have existential crises despite being able to play in a virtual version of their own world. All of a sudden, an existential crisis hit her. What if she was being controlled? After a terrified pause, she laughed it off. No way.

The weird looking fleshy blob with strands coming out of her head-piece laughed after having an existential crisis. A female specimen of the δX-9 species from the Triumadronis galaxy watched her, amused. She had always enjoyed playing ‘τηε διλς’, especially when it involved seeing her character play the game on a little weird-looking InterBox. It made her wonder if perhaps someone was controlling her...

The person controlling her wondered this too...

And the person controlling him...

And the fleshpile controlling them...

You play the Sims from time to time. Maybe a lot. Maybe not so much. Every little action you do is observed and controlled by the mechanics of the simulation your world is in. You are a Sim in some other dimension’s computer’s world. Your birth was set in motion by a player. Your death will be set in motion by a player. That God you worship? That God you don’t believe in? That God you’re not sure exists? He/She/Them is. Controlling. You.

Oh, but you don’t really believe that, do you? It’s ridiculous, right?

Right?

...right...?

**Author's Note:**

> Mod recommendation? Wicked Whims.
> 
> ...Just kidding.
> 
> ...Or am I?
> 
> Prompt- The Sims but it's someone playing the sims where someone's playing the sims where someone's playing the sims etc etc etc and we are also just a world in the sims
> 
> Original Number- 119.


End file.
